


freak

by artsyspikedhair



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Haphephobia, Legilimency, Lowercase, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: being consume by the obscurial changes reality for a bit. the word you chose to focus on, the time you chose to focus on, these things can change what it is you see. these things can change how you see.





	freak

being consumed by the obscurial changes reality for a bit. the word you chose to focus on, the time you chose to focus on, these things can change what it is you see. these things can change how you see. and credence, he wanted to be in the future already, the one where he didn't exist and therefore couldn't get hurt anymore. he was focusing on the word he had been called too many times. 

"freak!" an unfamiliar voice shouted. credence was watching from above, unaware that in his timeline he was rampaging in new york city. there was a dark skinned boy with the greenest eyes credence had ever seen, responding to the name. to being called freak. credence followed. 

harry was walking inside, scared. he knew what was coming. his aunt shouted again. "freak! what did i tell you about forgetting to clean the pans?" harry's mind blanked. he said nothing. petunia then hit him with the frying pan in her hand, and bits of burning hot bacon fell onto the boy. credence, in his cloud of smoke, felt an odd sort of kinship. and credence's magic seemed to want that to have happened. 

credence could hear his magic. "that's the boy-who-lived, in a household like yours. he grew up to be the one who destroyed dark wizardry forever." credence felt his anger at life, at his mom and his sister and graves, disappear. he had something in common with a hero. maybe he was worth something too. 

it was then credence found himself back in new york, back in the 1920s, and he was human again. there was a tall, strange man with freckles across the train tracks, and credence hunched in on himself, not wanting to be touched, to be attacked or- or- 

credence had failed to register there was a woman beside the man, or at least he had until she started talking. "oh, honey, nobody wants to hurt you here-" at that credence laughed, a bitter cold laugh that resembled grave's. "no, that was wrong to say, people want to hurt the obscurius, sweetie, not you. nobody is ever going to touch you like that again." 

"how do you know?" credence asked as the memories of graves touching him and- and- molesting him, telling him this was his punishment for not finding the child, calling him a failure, and eventually, before he said he'd help credence, who had just lost his mother, raping him. "can you- i mean- can i be fixed? i never liked being touched, ever, that's why his punishments were so-" 

"sh, sh, sweetie, it's okay. it's no wonder you lost control tonight, anyone with a working brain would've. it's not your fault he raped you, credence. you don't deserve that form of punishment any more than you do the marks on your back." 

as soon as newt heard the word rape, his wand came out. "who is he? i'm going to kill him- nobody- not- credence is completely undeserving of-" 

foolishly, it was then graves appeared, and credence was again a wisp a smoke, trying his damnedest to attack. the difference now, was, so was newt. 

"revelio!" came a voice from behind newt. it was tina. newt had no time to look though, before the man he thought was graves transformed before his eyes. newt silently performed a trapping charm, he had used it on muggle predators that tried to hurt his animals before, and this predator was of the worst sort.

"how?" asked queenie, too emotionally exhausted to read her sister's mind.

"the real graves would never hurt- nor- " she took a deep breath, then continued. "nor rape a child" 

"i'm-i'm seventeen" credence said, back in corporeal form. flashes of harry's life had came to him while he was up in smoke. credence barebone thought he rather liked that harry kid. "not a child, not in your world." 

"to the authorities in the no-maj world, you are one, and that's all i meant, really. i wasn't trying to insult you, i just- it's taking all my restraint not to avada kedavra right now, sorry if my words come out wrong." tina hoped her explanation was okay. credence had more of a right to anger than most people on the planet, honestly, and she hadn't meant to belittle or patronize him. 

"s'okay" credence muttered, forgetting how far away he was from everyone else. 

it was then the president of the wizarding society of america came down, and grindelwald was given to the authorities who would kill him. 

newt then asked credence. "would you like to meet some magic animals?" and credence, for the first time all day, gave a real smile.


End file.
